If Only
by aylana88
Summary: Very short oneshot about lost love.


If Only

_He was there. It was semi-dark in the room and Harry was lying on the bed, naked, waiting for him. He knew he would come, he always did._

_'Draco', he called. The silhouette approached the bed and Harry could see the glowing of his lover's eyes. He reached out and pulled him down on top of him, between his spread legs._

_Draco started kissing eager lips, which immediately parted to allow him entrance. He slightly bit the lower lip, sucking on it and then he started lazily exploring Harry's mouth. Not breaking the kiss, he placed one hand on Harry's neck, walking his fingers up and down the smooth skin. Then he delicately trailed his way to Harry's sensitive ear and started kissing it, wetting it with his tongue and biting it. Harry started moaning, caught in the sensations he was feeling. After a while, only stopping for another passionate kiss, Draco started playing with the other ear, making his lover moaning more. _

_With butterfly kisses he made his way down on Harry's neck, biting here and there, caressing the skin with his mouth. He left several marks on his skin, and reached one of the already hardened nipples. He looked at the pink skin for a few seconds and then took it into his mouth, licking around it and slowly brushing his teeth over it, then wetting it with his tongue. He licked his way on the hairless broad chest over to the other nipple, and applied the same treatment to it. Meanwhile, while he was playing with Harry's nipples, he slowly caressed his neck and then his lower lip, until Harry's mouth parted and started sucking two fingers._

_Draco lifted his head and looked into the other's eyes. He saw passion, lust, need and burning desire. Harry wanted to be touched more, he wanted to feel complete, to have Draco buried deep inside him._

_He smiled, bent and kissed his lover again, and started stroking Harry's erection, but very slowly and teasingly. Harry gave a begging moan, but Draco again simply smiled, and continued to play, although he too was feeling desire and need. _

_They were both hot, very hot. Draco slowly reached for his lover's entrance, teased it for a bit until Harry moaned again. Pearl-white drops of pre-cum were wetting Draco's hand now and he took advantage of them, spreading them to Harry's entrance and wetting it, then slipping a finger inside._

_The tight muscles loosened for a brief second, but then tightened again. Draco slipped a second finger in, still kissing his lover. Scissoring, he started to prepare Harry._

_Harry's moans were louder now, he was clinging to Draco, pulling him closer, not satisfied by his fingers and wanting more. He reached down to his erection and started stroking him, driving Draco closer and closer to the edge, so he slipped a third finger in._

_He then positioned himself at Harry's tight entrance, reaching down to kiss his lover again and placing the tip of his arousal inside his lover. But Harry couldn't wait anymore, so he pushed himself into Draco, until he was completely filled by his lover._

_Draco moaned and started moving faster and faster, while stroking his lover in the same pace and hitting Harry's most sensitive spot. They were both covered in sweat, the temperature of their bodies had risen, their breath had quickened in pure passion. Draco was sucked into Harry's tightness and with with hard thrusts he brought himself to a breath-taking orgasm._

_Harry wrapped all four limbs around his lover, moaning, calling out his name, urging his lover to go faster and faster, harder and harder until finally he reached the peak of pleasure: waves of ecstasy went through him and with a final cry of pleasure he came and then... he woke up._

Harry tried to steady his breath, to calm himself down. He crawled off the bed, careful not to wake up Ginny and went to the balcony, thinking that the fresh air will help him recover himself. He watched the silver light of the full moon and thought about the dream he had. It was always the same dream and always the same person.

Tears started filling his eyes as he though about Draco, his former lover, killed by Voldemort in the war that had torn apart the wizard community. After the war was over, he married Ginny, hoping to ease the pain of Draco's death. But it was a futile attempt, and now Harry was living with the regret that he could not be with his lover, blaming himself for the war, wishing to die, but not being able to do it himself:

'I wish you were with me know... I miss you so much... I still love you so much', he thought, tears wetting his cheeks. 'If only we could be together...'

He sat on the balcony crying for a long time. Then he returned to bed, watching his wife, who was peacefully sleeping. He loved her, but not like he had loved Draco. He and Draco had shared a passionate, burning and wild love. The kind of love that always keeps you in alert, always on watch, because they enjoyed provoking each other all the time.

He gave a final look to his wife before closing his eyes and drifting again into sleep and his last thought was: 'If only...'.

The End

I admit, it was a bit creepy, but I still hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
